broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Risky Charm
:"Equestria is in the hooves of fools, fools who do not know how to run or rule this great land, Great rulers lead by controling thier citzens not by giving them free will, Celestia and Luna are both a scar on this great land of Equestria and I will not stop to they are no longer in power!" : —Risky Charm Risky Charm is a female Earth Pony, a cunning and sly pony who will stop at nothing to get what she desires and a villain of the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic fandom. She has always been in a life of crime, Risky has a burning hatred for Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Her strong beliefs that Equestria is being ruled by simple minded ponies. Her anger became even more when Twilight Sparkle became a Princess, she saw Twilight as a no talented pony who was only get ahead in life due to Celestia giving her pushes and beliefs without Celestia's help Twilight Sparkle would not be a Princess and would be a weak Unicorn. Design Ricky Charm is a Pink Lemonade Earth Pony with braded black and blue gray mane and tail. She is far stronger then the average Earth Pony with dark magic being inside her heart. She is only slightly taller then the normal earth pony, has Grapefruit eyes and irises. History Background Risky Charm was born in Las Pegasus, she was easily consumed by the greed and hatred due to her rough upbringing, Her parents had no money and they sometimes were forced to live on the street. It took her years of blaming her family to realize that it was not thier fault it was Princess Celestia and Luna's fault for not helping the poorer ponies of Equestria. The hatred in her grew stronger and stronger over years when she saw Celestia would rather train talented Unicorns then go and help Ponies that were in need of help. She started to express her hatred publicly, even sometimes vandalising planned events celebrating Princess Celesita, Has a ongoing feud with The Apple Family she see's them as below her and hates how they always seem so happy and always willing to do anything for Equestria, out of all the Apple Family members she hates Applejack the most and has gotten into several fights with her over the years but is always forced to flee when her friends come to help her. Life of Crime She tried to speak with Princess Celestia to speak about the problems, when she went to try and visit her, she was not far of from snapping but when the Guards stopped her from getting into the castle and seeing Princess Celestia she finally snapped and attacked the two guards knocking them both out but was forced to run when more guards came after her. After that moment she started to do small simple crimes like theft and sometimes doing stuff for money like stealing Jewels or Documents, sometimes allowing to keep any valuables she found as payment. She wasn't much of a killer early on but as Risky's heart became darker and started to no care if the pony lived or died. Her feud with The Apple family is well known, but she always targets Applejack and tries to cause as much misery to her life as possible, causes damage to the raunch Applejack lives on by destroying trees and crops, oftern gets into fights with Applejack but is always forced to flee when Applejack's friends come to assist her. Wanted RIsky Charm is on the list of some of the most wanted and deadliest ponies in Equestria, she has a massive bounty of one hundred and fifty thousand bits on her head. Equestria's Royal Guards say that Princess Celestia and Luna said they will not pay out unless she is brought in alive, but she is not the easiest of ponies to capture as she never stays in the same place for too long and there are always other Criminals who are willing to help her avoid getting cought by the Royal Guards or any bounty hunters that try to get her. So far only four bounty hunters have come close, one of them being killed by her and escaping three of them with ease. List of Crimes The Equestria Royal Guards have disclosed this as the list of crimes she is to be charged with: * Treason * Murder * Grand Larceny/Theft * Assault * Conspiracy * Hate crime * Torture * Terrorism Queen Chrysalis She has a great working relationship with Queen Chrysalis and is always willing to do buisness with her. Risky Charm always believes that Chrysalis should be at least a ruler in Equestria. She was left shell shocked when she got left out of Chrysalis attempted takeover of Equestria but she let it go as she knew the time would come for her greatest victor along side the Queen who she respects every fibre of her being and will always keep doing her buisness with her.She will always do some form of small task of spying for her and unamed parties linked to Queen Chrysalis, she never asks who these third parties are as long as she gets paid for the job is asked to do, where it be spying or steal documents from big ponies, even from Princess Celestia, Luna or Cadence. She keeps track on Twilight Sparkle as she herself personally see's her as a threat and believes Chrysalis thinks the same thing. Dark Spear She first met fellow criminal Dark Spear shortly after doing a special mission for Queen Chrysalis, they struck a agreement together and quickly finiding they could work well with one another after doing one job together. The unlikely partnership stunned most of the citzens of Equestria due to them thinking Criminals who have different agendas and goals could not work well with one another, as time went on the two became close with one another and started to form a special bond with each other. They began dating nearly a year after meeting one another, but they kept on working together. The are efficient anf they always get the job done, no matter what gets in the way. They are hard to catch and like most of the criminals in Equestria they too are keen on helping keeping thier fellow criminals from being caught by the law, but if they ever try to stab them in the back, they will either find themself being arrested or being killed by either her or Dark Spear. The pair got married two years after meeting one another and combined thier fortune to make one big fortune, they also passed thier knowledge onto one another, they still work solo missions but they charge double if anypony wants to hire them together. Personality She is a spiteful and despicable in nature, she will crush anypony that stands in her way, even if that pony is only a little Colt or Filly, she does not care as she thinks she is better then them, She acts like she is better then any Earth Pony in Equestria and always throws insults at how weak and pathetic they are and how much she despies them. Due to her high success rate of finishing missins with postive outcome going her way, she has become cocky and arrogant. Despite all her hatred she is calm of nature and is not that easy to make her angry or snap, she does this through meditation. Powers and Abilities Ricky Charm does not posses any magical powers, but she makes up with her stregnth and heart and courage, she is clever, quick and always has solutions for many problems. She has a far superior strength then most normal Earth Ponies due to some magic that formed deep in her heart making her far more stronger then then average Earth Pony. She is very resilient and it will take more then simple attacks to knock her out and cause any physical harm or damage before she gives up on her goal, target or mission and retreating to get treament. Relationships Applejack :"You, You!! are a what Earth Ponies should not be Applejack, you show disgrace to our species and how can you carry that Element of Harmony, you are not worthy of holding it, you are just as much of a scar on this great land as Princess Celestia and Princess Luna is, I will take you down one day and when I do I will take pleassure in it" : —Ricky Charm to Applejack Her hatred for Applejack is just as strong as her hatred of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, she hates her entire family and the way she acts all nice and good and how she worships the Princess and her friend the newly crowned Princess Twilight Sparkle. She does everything in her power to make her life a living hell, by destroying her trees, causing damage to the farm and even sometimes attacks her family and on a few occassions he likes to attack Applejack directly when she does not expect anything bad to happen. She can never do any serious harm most times as her friends, the one's she calls Wortlhess Ponies always arrive to help her, but she is so clever she always has a escape plan in her head and on a rare occassion she has injured Applejack in a couple of ways, breaking bones or causing head injuries. When she does cause Applejack harm she takes pride in it and before any help can come she likes to inflict more pain by putting pressure on her injury just so she can hear her cry out in pain, something she takes in delight in hearig, to her its like music to her ears and she can not get enough of it. Midnight Sunset Risky Charm first meet the Demon Pony known as Midnight Sunset when she foiled her mission to steal some important documents from Princess Celestia and in the process fracturing her leg badly. This caused her to flee with her lover Dark Spear, this also made her enraged at Midnight Sunset and vowed she would get her revenge on Midnight Sunset by destroying everything that she held dear and close to her heart. One day she saw the opportunity to attack Midnight in the Everfree Forrest just outside the town of Ponyville, she jumped at her and even though starling her at first a fight broke out with Midnight grossly underestimating how strong Risky was and through a combination of pride and arrogance in how she thought she could easily capture her, Risky beat Midnight fatally injuring her and left her for dead, but was left enraged when she found out Midnight Sunset survived her attack thanks to her kids helping. :"Ah Midnight Sunset, the little creature who made me fail in my mission to steal some very documents for a third party, they really wanted to have thier hoofs on those document, oh can't get up, oh wait cause you have two broken legs and your bleeding very badly, well I hope you are suffering, you are a disease you stupid, pathetic DEMON PONY!!, I hope your death is slow and painful, I hope all this is worth it, protecting and serving the tyrant knowing as Princess Celestia, remember this your death is her fault" : —Risky Charm to Midnight Sunset after thier battle Following the fight she kept a close eyes on Midnight, even spying on her using some disguises she had, she even sent Midnight threats through many parties so they could not trace the threats back to herself and so they could not trace her, she tried to make Midnight's life a living nightmare and always hurt her children, most of the times she did it as a warning to Midnight but her kids could never tell who was the attacker due to how good Risky Charm was at attacking other ponies. Midnight Spell Her relationship with Midnight Spell is very tight and she is only one of few ponies she belifs who shares the same ideas as her. They occasionally work together on very big important missions, like stealing very valuable documents from important places like the Royal Archives in Canterlot. They only work together a couple of times a year, once they have finished doing a very big job they go different ways till the heat has gone low. She see's Midnight Spell as the perfect pony, somepony who see's Celestia as weak minded and a pony who should not be ruling a great land like Equestria. When they do get together, something is always bound to happen, even after Midnight Spell was defeated by Midnight Sunset, Risky Charm did everything in her power to get her back to her best and regain the powers she had lost and they kept thier friendship and partnership strong. They are hard to catch and with Risky's charm and quick thinking and with Midnight Spell's magic and cold heart they will not do anything to make sure they get what they want or get away from anypony who wishes to do them or harm or take them into custody. :"Ah Risky Charm, you have the skill and brains of a very skilled Assassin, with the oh so nice touch of a criminal mastermind, you can read a pony by just looking into thier eyes and deciding what to do in almost a split second, thats why you are clearly one of the best criminal master minds that lives in Equestria, you have one great future ahead of you" : —Midnight Spell to Risky Charm Midnight Spell is Risky's source on everything that is on the demon ponies due to her past with Midnight Sunset, she knows a lot of the demon ponies and tends to tell any and every criminal orginastion about the demon ponies, some want to take advantage of the demon ponies others just want to sit back and watch and study them. Risky uses the knowledge she gets from Midnight Spell to do as much damage as possible to Midnight Sunset and her family, She will sometimes go through Midnight Spell to get secrets of Midnight Sunset's personal life and she does not really care how she does get the information, just as long as she obtains the information she desires, even if it means hurting anypony by tocher, or threating to kill a member of thier family.